Printed circuit assemblies (PCAs), which comprise circuit boards supporting electronic components, are used in many electronic devices. Typically, electronic devices include a chassis or support housing that surrounds and protects one or more PCAs, where each PCA is securely mounted in some manner within the protective housing.
In certain types of electronic devices, one or more PCAs are electrically coupled with indicator lights (e.g., light emitting diodes or LEDs), that form a display panel on an exterior surface of the protective housing. The indicator lights provide a visual indication of the operational status of the device. In a network switch product (e.g., an Ethernet switch) that includes a plurality of I/O connectors, each I/O connector may have its own dedicated light indicator to indicate an operational status associated with such I/O connection to a user relatively quickly. For example, an Ethernet switch product may be constructed such that a grid or array of LEDs are installed on a PCA within the protective housing of the device, and a series of light pipes are connected to the LEDs to direct light from each LED to a corresponding output light array on the exterior housing panel of the product.
Due to changing standards in product requirements for electronic devices (such as Ethernet switch products), there have been increasing challenges in providing suitable support structure for PCAs within the housing of the electronic device which facilitates easy installation of the PCA while ensuring the PCA is secure and operates effectively during use of the device.